Disneymaniacs
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Disney and Animaniacs. Something you don't wanna miss! Cover art by me! Yes! I drew that Mickey! Bask in my awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

**I just got a great idea! Disney and Animaniacs, ****_combined!_**

**Yakko: Nooooo!**

**Wakko: Why?!**

**Dot: I thought you loved us!**

**Me: Yes! Of corse! I love all of you! Why would you think that?**

**Dot: Your making us do a collab...with ****_DISNEY_****_!_**

**Me: And that's a problem...because?**

**Wakko: They're always stealing the spotlight!**

**Yakko: Well, the princess are kinda Hello Nurse worthy...**

**Dot: Oh no you don't! ~starts to hit Yakko with a mallet~**

**Me: Let's just start!**

Mickey Mouse.

The star of all things Disney.

The big guy.

Head of the House of Mouse.

Pete wanted that. He wanted to be know for greatness. He wanted, to take over.

**(now I know what your thinking. "Oh! Why is Pete always the bad guy?!" Well, have any of you guys read, Kingdom Keepers? Well, if not, in the books, all the Disney villains join up together, [led by Maleficent] and are trying to take over Disney world. Now, on the books, Pete is not an Over taker. Keep that in mind.)**

He was tired of always being second best to that little pipsqueak. He wanted revenge for reasons he is not thinking about right now, and not because the author can't think of a reason right now...not at all...

He sat in a big room behind a dark mahogany desk, sitting on a red leather chair. There was a big window behind the desk that took up the whole wall. He was currently facing the window, staring at the city below.

There were castles for the princesses, and Mashions For all the heroes, and main charters.

And in the middle of Main Street Square, was a life size statue of Walt Disney holding hands with Mickey Mouse.

Again, Mickey Mouse.

Ever since Walt created him, it had been Mickey this, Mickey that.

Pete hated that.

At least he still got a house, unlike the filthy street rats that lived in the alleyways. Other Toons Walt had wanted to make, but didn't finish. They had split personalities, and once, one of them tried to attack a villager.

Pete had to figure put a way too use that to his use...but how?

A dark grin cam over his face, as he got an idea.

An evil idea.

An idea, to take over Disney, and Warner Brothers...forever.

**Yes, this was short, but this is only the beginning of our little tale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At first, this seemed stupid to write since no is reading it, but my cousins are going to love this when they come over on Thanksgiving. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Dot skipped around the studio, not even knowing that Pete from Disney was going to try to take over.

She hummed a few bars of her favorite cute song.

_"hm hm hm hm! La la la la!"_

She didnt notice the dark shadow watching her over the wall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ariel sat in her room, combing her long red hair in front of her purple sea shell vanity.

( Now you might be woundering, why is it her room and not Eric's room too? in the movie she is 16and in my opinion, thats to young to be getting married. So, Eric and Ariel are just boyfriend and girlfriend in my story. and if your woundering, Melody is Ariel's sister...they're actors)

_"Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my colection's complete? Look at this trove, tresures untold. How many wounders can one cavren hold? Wouldn't you thi-"_

She was cut off bt the sound of the Disney crier. A young dog boy was runnong up to the statue crying,

_" Hear ye hear ye! Mickey Mouse requests that all Disney princesses come to his palace at sunset tonight!"_

Ariel was worried. Mickey _never _called a "Just royalty" meeting unless there was a big problem. What was wrong?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jasmine was thinking aboout the date she was going on that night when she heard the news.

Belle was reading in her library (duh)

Cinderella was having a dance lesson.

Rapunzel was trying to choose either her short, brown, choppy hair, or her long, golden hair*

Anna was playing with some kids from the village.

Elsa was posing for a royal portrait.

Merida was practicing her bow and arrows(why am I not surprised?)

Snow White (aka, June) was doing royal stuff.

Aurora was taking a walk around her garden.

(Who am I missing?)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mickey paced the floor of his living room. He had his hands behinds his back as a worried look on his face.

His friends were there too, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them what was wrong.

Finally, sunset came. All the princesses came in the outfits you always see them wearing. (In my imagination, in this story, they ware normal clothes. Like t-shirts, pants, sneakers, etc etc etc)

They all sat down at a large, long table, made out of dark oak wood. Mickey sat at the head of course.

They all sat in silence, until Cinderella gathered up the courage to ask, "What's wrong Mickey?"

Said mouse took a deep breath and said, "Pete has joined the over takers."

**I'm gonna leave you there. And I know, that didn't have a lot of Animaniacs, but don't worry! I will do more in the next chapter! Hopefully...**


End file.
